The present invention generally relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), and more particularly to a MEMS switch assembly and a method of forming the MEMS switch assembly.
Communications systems such as wireless handsets and other electrical and/or mechanical systems often require high performance switch assemblies that exhibit one or more of the following characteristics: small size, low power consumption in the on-state, high isolation in the off-state, low signal distortion or low activation voltage. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a MEMS switch assembly that can offer one or more of these characteristics in a variety of applications such as radio frequency (RF) and microwave applications and a method for forming the MEMS switch assembly. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the drawings and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.